In prior-art missile-storing means, the missiles are always placed into the launcher tubes with some clearance. A launching container, which is also used as the launcher tube, in which the missile is guided with four guide projections between two rails each during storage and during launching, has been known from DE 33 25 626 A1. With this structure, there is clearance between the guide projections both radially and in relation to the rails. All these prior-art missile-storing means with clearance have the disadvantage that excessive loads acting on the missile occur during transport and launching due to the introduction of vibrations.